The Queen's Day Out
by Royal Detective
Summary: With her royal life being so hectic and busy lately Miranda remembers how her life in the village was so simple and begins to miss it. Meanwhile King Roland notices how his wife has been acting and tells Bailleywick to clear his and Miranda's schedule the next day. Please Read and Review.


_**A/N:**_ I have been wanting to write the next story for a while but with teaching, appointments and being a little sick I hadn't been able to get to it until now. The story "Queen's Day Out" came to me when I realized how adult life could be so busy and sort of made me miss my childhood where I didn't have to be doing something everyday and could just relax. Now, everyday we are home schooling and being visited nearly everyday of the week...not to mention church on Sunday morning...lunch with the family members and have evening services. It has been like this for who know's how long that it just made me cry. I understood adult life should be busy with work and your suppose to spend time with family but there is a time I like to be away from people once in a while. Thank God, we get Saturdays off.

 _ **Trivia:**_ Now that my ranting is over I wanted to say the reason I made this a Roland and Miranda story is that we don't get many stories of them so I hope you enjoy it. The title is pun on the movie "Baby's Day Out". I haven't seem that movie in years.

* * *

 _ **The Queen's Day Out**_

"Your Majesty, the fall decorations are here." one servant called to Miranda as she was seeing to a vase full of flowers she had picked for one of the castle halls.

"That's... great." The queen answered in exasperation. "Have them put in the ball room and I'll be there just a second."

Once the servant was gone Miranda let a frown appear on her face. She should have known that something was going to delay her from her break. Lately, she had been very busy with preparing castle for the fall weather, helped the children with their homework, did some rearranging and who knows what else. It was a long list that was for sure.

"So much for my break..." Miranda muttered as she sat the vase on the empty table. She never thought her new life as queen would be so busy down the road after a few years. Shouldn't it have been easier after so long doing the duties and having things down? She saw to her duties as best she could but she should have known. Just like a mother the queen's work was never done.

"I better see to those decorations..." Miranda said as she walked off towards the ball room,

Meanwhile up on the next floor Roland watched his wife walk off. "Miranda sure has been busy , Baileywick."

"Well, it is getting close to the holidays, King Roland, people are always busy during this time of the year." The steward said as the man looked over the king's schedule. " We need to start heading to the throne room now to meet with Constable Miles about booting up security."

The two men began their trek to the throne room but Roland couldn't take his mind off Miranda. Even though Baileywick was right about the upcoming holidays the man had failed to notice that his wife had worked extra hard this year. She needed a break.

"Baileywick, I want you to clear mine and Miranda's schedule for tomorrow." Roland said as he stopped at te corner.

The steward stopped and turned his head towards Roland " Are you sure?"

"Yes, Miranda has worked hard this year. I'm going to make sure she gets that day off."

"I'll see to it." Baileywick said after seeing the determiner look in the king's eyes. No doubt this was a command

* * *

The next morning Miranda felt kisses being placed all over her cheek. "Rollie, what time is it..." She asked groggily.

"Eight, my love." he answered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and continued kissing her. "I am afraid you and I have slept in in."

"SLEPT IN, oh my gosh." Miranda yelled and quickly sat up. "Why didn't Baileywick wake us..I have so much to do..." She was about to jump out of their bed until he pulled her back in and made sure she had no chance of escape.

Seeing his wife this shocked and flustered made the man grin. She had no idea what he had planned for her. It was going to be a day she wasn't going to forget.

"Relax, today you doing nothing but having a day for yourself." He said as he gently pushed her into a sitting position and placed the covers back over her legs.

"But-but" Miranda stuttered until Roland put a finger to her mouth. He then got up from the bed and carried an awaiting tray and sat it on her lap.

When he lifted the top Miranda still held that shocked look on her face. There sat a plate of golden-berry pancakes, eggs, a biscuit and a cup of coffee."

"Now you better eat up cause once you are done we are heading to the village." With that he gently kissed her,got his own tray of food and went to join her.

Miranda was at first confused. Did he know that she had been upset over the busy schedules? She didn't remember telling him how she felt. Perhaps one of the servants had saw her and had told him. Putting the thought aside for now the queen began eating her meal.

When they had finished their breakfast Roland sat the dishes on the cart, walked to the closet and pulled out Miranda's old villager dress

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked her husband and gasped when she her old village dress.

"We are going to Dunwitty in disguise."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Do you want to be reconized?"

She wasn't quite sure what her husband had in mind. What were they going to do in the village in disguise? Why did they sleep in on a weekday and more importantly why was he acting strange? Giving her a a day for herself indeed. He was quite sneaky when he wanted to be but she still wished he would tell her what they were doing.

* * *

When they were out on the road to the village Miranda couldn't help but feel like she was living in Dunwitty again as they rode in a wagon. The breeze gently blew her hair making her wish she had put her hair up but after living in the royal life for five years now it made her forget to do it. Which reminded her why where they here? Maybe now was a good time to question the quiet man.

"So are we here on some secret duty that requires us to be in disguise or are we here so you can practice your cart driving?" Miranda joked as she looked towards the nervous man who was trying hard not to crash the wagon he had borrowed from Mrs. Hanshaw.

Taking a breath to calm himself he looked towards Miranda and smiled while still trying to keep his eyes on the road. If he ever planned on driving a wagon again he probably would have to ask one of the servants to show him how but then again perhaps Cedric could. The sorcerer did say he drove the flying coach back from the Conjures Conference that day he tried to take over the kingdom.

"We're just driving around," The king in disguise answered. "Although if you want to go anywhere just say the word."

"Well, could we go to the bookstore. I hardly went there back then because I was trying to save up money for Sofia and I." She asked as played with her hair to keep it out of her face.

"The book store it is then."Roland answered as faced forwards again and they sat in silence.

"You know, your disguise makes you look like a baker again." She grinned making the man wince at the memory of his wish to be a baker.

"Yeah, well, I am never perusing that occupation when I hand down the crown to James."

"You'll have a long time to figure it out, Rollie." Miranda said as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare go to sleep on me now," Roland said with a grin when saw his wife leaning on him with closed eyes. "The day is just getting started."

"I wasn't planning to." she answered.

"Good cause you'll have to give me directions to this book store."

Sitting up again Miranda rubbed her eyes and started giving him the directions. When they got their she was amazed that her memory had worked well for them.

Roland climbed out of the wagon then held his hand out to his waiting wife who stood up but was curious as to why she didn't take it. Instead she was holding her arms out for him

"Uh Miranda, what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Well, since we both were riding in the front you'll hve to take me by the waist to help me down."

Roland shrugged and did as he was told and led her to the ground. "I'm not so use to this village ways." he mumbled when she was on the ground.

"You'll learn some day."

As they entered the store the man who sat in behind the table looked at the arriving customers.

"I don't believe I've seen you folk around here before." The man answered.

"We're passing through Enchancia, we're travers." Miranda answered as she began to look through the shelves.

"We don't get too many visitors passing through Dun-witty, especially with this time of the year but when Wassilia gets close you bet your money's worth some people will come by visiting their families here."

"I suppose your family is coming in for Wassilia?" Roland asked as he waited for his wife to finish.

"Yeah, my daughter will be coming in with the young-ins. She sent me a letter the other day saying she given me a fourth grandchild. I can't wait to see them again."

"Congratulations, I bet your wife is excited." Miranda said as she came to table with a stack of books.

"She sure is. Right now she's knitting some clothes for the new babe in the back where our little home is." He continued chatting as he put the books in a bag for her.

Miranda paid for the books but surprised the man even more when he realized she'd given him too much. "Madam, you don't have to give me this much."

"Keep it, with Wassilia coming and a new grandchild on the way you'll need it." Miranda said as she denied the extra money.

"You sure?"

"We're quite sure sir." Roland said with a nod.

As they were making their way to the door the man realized something. "You know, you two look a lot like the king and queen of Enchancia." The clerk said as he rubbed his hand under his chin.

"We get that a lot." Roland answered with a wink which made Miranda try to contain her giggles. "but I don't think they would be here in the village out of nowhere do you?"

The man smiled "Yeah, they don't usually go to the village unless for something special." he said as he walked around the table to pick up a familiar book off the nearby shelf and walked towards them. "Here, as a thanks for your generous donation my wife and I would like you to have this," The man handed Roland the book.

The couple looked at the cover and smiled when they saw it was a book full of Wassilia tales. "Thank-you, our family will take great care of this sir."

Once Roland and Miranda left the clerk ran down the store to tell his wife what just happen "Maria, you'll never guess who cam to our store!"

* * *

"That was a sweet thing you did back there, sweet-heart." Roland said as they were back riding in the wagon.

"Thanks, perhaps you'll get the chance to be generous too." Miranda said as she looked in the back where her bag of books were. "I am excited to get started on my books tonight."

"So tell me, I'm curious. Why do women enjoy reading so much?" Roland asked as he was a bit surprised at the stack of book she bought. "I don't think I ever seen so many bought books in my entire life...we do have a library in the castle you know."

"I know but a lot them were so interesting and to answer your question it's because we females can't get enough of the romance novels."

"Why read them when you are living the life?"

"I may live it Rollie but some women don't and in a lot of the plots we don't get actually have."

"And it's no doubt Amber and Sofia will get into this stuff to?" Roland asked.

"If it intrests them."

"We men will never understand you women, we have to keep trying to figure you out." Roland answered as he grinned.

"You know sometimes, it goes the other way around too." Miranda answered with a grin of her own. "Sometimes a man is hard to shop for on their birthdays and upcoming holidays. It's hard to find out what you want sometimes."

"Are you asking me what I want for Wassilia?"

"Yes dear, I am."

"How about I look over my stuff and I get back to you about it later."

"Fair enough," Miranda said and looked around the village "I guess we should find a place neabry to water the horses and have lunch."

"I already have that figured out."

* * *

Once they arrived at the picnic grounds they got water for the horses then Roland got the picnic basket and lead Miranda to the spot he had picked out.

He had surprised her when he also got out her sketch book. "I figured while we could enjoy the rest of the day here relaxing, you could sketch the birds that fly overhead us."

"Oh you're so thoughtful, Rollie." Miranda gushed and hugged him. "I've been wanting to start a set of sketches of some new birds."

"But I bet none of them will come close to amaze like the phoenix you drew a couple years back, right?" He asked as he laid the blanket on the ground, set the picnic basket on top.

"You never know." she answered as she sat down next to him.

When Roland opened the basket he found a couple of sandwiches but at the bottom he found "Jiggly wiggly pudding, It almost like Chef Andrea and the kitchen staff know when I want my pudding for desert!" He exclaimed as he picked up the covered bowl full of pudding.

Miranda smiled at her husband's child-like excitement, chuckled,leaned over and whispered "You might want contain yourself, Your Majesty, we are suppose to be in disguise remember?"

"Don't tell me you villiagers don't get excited because I know you do." He answered as the man pulled out a spoon and started eating pudding.

"We do but don't blow our cover." Miranda said as she took the bowl away and handed him a sandwich and making Roland frown.

As Miranda was about to get her sandwich she saw a note at the side of the bowl. Pulling it way she looked at it and read aloud:

" _ **King Roland**_ ,

 _ **I have arranged you and Miranda's schedule but everything has been moved to Monday. Make sure to get lots of rest tonight, tomorrow and Sunday. Hope you enjoy your time outdoors."**_

 ** _Sincerely_** _ **, Baileywick**_

Putting the note aside Miranda looked toward Roland and smiled "You made Baileywick rearrange our schedules didn't you?"

The man swallowed some of his sandwich and nodded "I saw how stressed you were yesterday and I thought you needed a day off so I made sure you got one."

"Thank You, Rollie." she said then gently kissed him on the lips making him return the kiss.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. The only thing I will dread though is at how tired Monday will make me when I get back to work."

"I think I know how to fix that." Miranda said as began eating her sandwich.

Through the rest of the day the King and Queen enjoyed each other's company watching the clouds, snacking and even doing one sketch or two. The day had been full of bliss and Miranda hoped a day like this would come again soon but next time she hoped they would arrange it on a warm day!

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you guys enjoyed my first Roland and Miranda story. I am not sure if I got them in character or not but I hope this is how they would react. The only thing I was really sure about was Roland and his love for Jiggly Wiggly pudding. Lastly, to the reviewer who has been leaving reviews and saying that it is not for posting. I can't take your reviews down, I don't even put them up that is the sight doing it so please stick to one name and leave reviews worth reading to the author. Thank- you. Please Review!


End file.
